It's My Time
by Evanescencefan97
Summary: Rose Tyler has been stuck in her Pete's World for four years now, and it's time for a little letter to her daddy. Song used is Swimming Home by Evanescence. COMPLETED. Thinking of doing a full length story as a kind of sequel/ partner story to this fic. R&R please if you like!


**A/N: Hello everyone! I've just realised I haven't done anything fan fiction related since about July, so I thought I better do something. This is my first Doctor Who story, so I hope you like it anyway. The song used is Swimming Home by Evanescence. This is in Rose's Pov. Set after the events of Doomsday. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 'DOCTOR WHO' OR THE SONG 'SWIIMMING HOME'. 'DOCTOR WHO' BELONGS TO THE BBC, WHILE THE SONG 'SWIMMING HOME' BELONGS TO EVANESCENCE.**

**Listening to Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)- Paramore.**

**OoOoO**

_Dear Dad,_

_It's been four years. Four years since I lost him. Four years since the Cybermen and it always feels like it was just yesterday when I saw him for the last time. It's been four years and I'm still missing him._

**Way down,  
I've been way down.**

_It's been hard for me these past few years. Hoping he would come back for me; trying not to get too close to Mickey in case he comes back for me._

**Underneath this skin,  
Waiting to hear my name again.**

_I think sometimes that I hear him calling my name. I keep thinking I hear the word 'Rose' being repeated over and over by him, like I can hear him but not see him. But I still wait for him, only him, to say my name and give me a sign that he's alright._

**I'm sorry,  
Nothing can hold me**

_I tell myself not to think about him. That he has probably already found another person for him. Another girl. I know I'm not the only person he's ever travelled with. _

**I adore you still**

_How can I still love him, even though I don't know his real name? How can I be in love with someone I barely know? I shouldn't be so selfish. I do have you and Mickey after all._

**If I hear them calling,  
And nothing can hold me.**

_I have a job now dad. Yeah, me having a job! It's pretty crazy. I work with UNIT now, and it's a good job- good pay and everything, so don't worry about the money anymore._

**Way down,  
(Do you really want me?)**

_I think Mickey is putting too much pressure on me to go searching for the Doctor. I don't think he truly loves me anymore dad. He doesn't want me around anymore. When I come home from work every night, he asks me why I'm still here, why I haven't found the Doctor yet. Why I haven't found my 'precious little Doctor' as he says._

**All the way down,  
(Do you really want me?)**

_He's always putting me down and making me sound so self-centred. _

**I will hear your voice,  
(Do you really want me?)  
But I'll no longer understand.  
(No one really loved me)**

_I hear a voice when I sleep every night. It's him. I know it is. 'Rose', he says to me. 'Rose, I am so sorry.' It's like he's there in the room with me, so I wake up. I look around and he's never bloody there. I remember asking him how long we'll travel together. _

"_Forever," he said._

**I'm sorry,  
Nothing can hold me.  
I adore you still,  
But I hear them calling.**

_I know he's waiting for me somewhere. I wish it were easier to find him. So we could be together again. And we can travel together like we used to._

**I was looking to the sky when I knew  
I'd be swimming home.**

_I looked up at the stars again last night, just to see if I could see his blue box. I still can't see his box though. I promised to myself that if he had wanted to find me, he would. I'm going to still search for him, just in case he can take me home again. That's all I really want not. To be safe and sound at home and in peace._

**And I cannot betray my kind,  
They are here,  
It's my time.**

_I know what UNIT will say if I leave. They'll tell me I'm wasting time when I could have been helping them with capturing some Slitheen left over from the incident in Downing Street four years ago. I just tell them that I only have to say what the Slitheen __**looked **__like as humans- I was there after all!_

**I'm sorry,  
Nothing can hold me.  
(Do you really want me?)**

_I'm sorry dad, but when I find him, I know I won't be coming back. I'll be a good little girl as I always am. And don't laugh, dad! I promise I'll keep safe and maybe I'll bring you back a few presents. Do you fancy a Dalek head?_

**I adore you still,  
But I hear them calling, calling.  
And nothing can hold me.**

_Bye Dad. I'll love you forever._

_From your little girl,  
Rose Tyler._

**OoOoO**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you like it, please review! I'll send you free food of your choice if you review! Yeah, that little songfic letter type thing is really what I imagined would be going on while Rose was stuck in her parallel world. Who knows, I might write a full story on Rose's life in Pete's World.  
Did anyone watch the 'Angels In Manhattan' episode? I told myself before watching it that I wouldn't cry, but I guess it didn't work much. **** Anyway, thanks for reading peeps. Until next time!**

**Listening to (not surprisingly) – Swimming Home- Evanescence.**


End file.
